Closer Enemies
by IronicTrope
Summary: If the x-men found him picking a fight, he would get beat up.   If the Brotherhood found out he had come without fighting, he would get beat up.   Either way, Toad was doomed. Unless- ... Kurt/Toad
1. Chapter 1

All events occur between episodes 10 and 16

Pairing: Nightcrawler/Toad

Rated for language, violence, and sexual themes

Please R&R

CHAPTER 1

(in which a meeting occurs)

The black sky hovered above, star-pricked like the arms of a cosmic junkie. It was late and the threat of winter made the air brittle and harsh. From a grey side alley came a sound, like the huff of getting punched in the gut, and the smell of brimstone.

Toad skidded to a stop. A creature barred his escape, lithe and dark with a sharp arrowhead tail. Poisonous golden eyes accused from behind streams of bruise-colored smoke.

Busted. The Brotherhood had gutted an electronics store. A large stereo was clutched to Toad's middle, bulky and incriminating… That didn't mean he was going to go quietly. "Shove off, freak!" The skinny teen snarled and hugged the speakers possessively till they dug into his organs.

"Freak? Ha!" Like liquid motion, Nightcrawler darted foreword. He grabbed the pilfered boom-box by the sides and yanked hard. "That's rich, coming from the valking slimeball!"

Slick fingers scrabbled to keep hold. "I told you it's _mucus_, ya stupid… stupid- Gah!" Toad lost his grip and stumbled back. Spinning his arms dementedly, he managed to remain upright. Smugly, he watched Nightcrawler teeter back on unsteady legs, struggling with the weight of the stereo. Both of the blue mutant's arms were occupied. There was his chance! Now, while Night-creep was distracted!

…yeah right. Toad still ached from their last encounter. And besides, there was nobody here to impress.

The rest of his teammates abandoned him whenever the x-geeks showed up. Lance would be paired off with Scott in their usual macho pissing contest, Pietro would be running rings around Evan, and Fred… well, Fred would get whoever was left.

Speaking of leaving- Toad bent his elastic legs and sprang over Nightcrawler's head. Without the heavy boom- box, he cut distance in leaps and bounds. Literally. Still, Kurt could do the whole _'poof!'_ thing and Toad kept expecting to get popped with an insult-tagged fist. His ears strained, but there was only the familiar _clump _of sneakers hitting the pavement followed by the _tsk_ of undone laces.

_clump-tsk_

_clump-tsk_

_clump-tsk_

Glancing over his shoulder, Toad could make out Nightcrawler's silhouette. The x-man name fit as he blended almost completely into the shadows. Almost, that is, because those golden eyes sure as hell weren't blending. They stuck out, glowing and freaky and staring right at him. Nightcrawler obviously knew where he was…so why weren't they beating each other to bloody mush as usual?

Without waiting for an answer, Toad turned away.

_clump-tsk_

He could feel the blue mutant's gaze on him, stinging like hot needles in the back of his neck.

_clump-tsk_

He turned a sharp corner and the sensation gradually faded.

Back at the Brotherhood house, Toad kicked in the front door. It slammed against the wall with a satisfying _'crack!'_. Stepping inside, he listened for the others: yelling, arguing, complaining, whatever…

Nothing. There was no reaction to his entrance, no noise or movement at all. "Hey, what gives?" Scowling, the skinny teen looked in the usual places, calling out "Lance? ..Fred!... Pietro!" As his last shout went unanswered, Toad's movements grew frantic. With Quicksilver in the group, he was _never_ the first one back. "Come on guys, this isn't funny!"

Clumsy momentum knocked Toad into walls as he proceeded to check every gritty inch of the place… well, nearly. He hesitated in front of Mystique's room, then shook his head. Not even Freddy was that stupid.

After his second round of the house, he ended back at the front door, narrow chest heaving. "H-having a laugh on ol' Toad huh?" His lungs were folded tapeworms. "Is that it? Well you're not going to get me this time, guys!" There was a high-pitched note in the teen's voice that he pointedly ignored. "See? I'm just gonna go up to bed! Ha! Joke's on you!"

Taking the staircase in one jump, Toad stomped to his room. He fell into bed fully clothed and closed his eyes defiantly. Either he had figured out their stupid game…or they had just been delayed by their fights. Off-colored cheeks flared up at the thought. If that was the case, he had been talking to an empty house. _Lame._

Lying on his back, Toad waited for them to come out laughing or come in bleeding.

Somewhere in the silent, ashy dawn, he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(In Which A Question Is Answered)

The sun clawed through dingy glass, obstinately bright and golden. Muttering, Toad rolled over, away from the glaring light. There were no sounds except for the beat in his ribcage. All was still and quiet and calm.

Quiet? Calm? Toad sat bolt upright. Something was wrong.

Scrambling out of bed, he didn't notice the thin blanket tangling like a tapeworm around his legs. Its grip tightened and a yelp split the air as the boy was introduced violently to the carpet, face first. "Hmfnng-nnhh-!" His chin and mouth raised to repeat. "-Fucking _ow_!" Thrashing free of cover's grasp, he pressed webbed fingers gingerly to his nose. Not broken, not bleeding, just painful and annoying-

-speaking of which, where the hell were the others?

The dump that served as the Brotherhood's hideout was small. After a once-over of the place, twice, Toad had to admit he was alone. On his third round, the amphibious teen stopped in the hall, rocking slightly on his heels.

The front door was still open.

Rat-colored brows drew together in the center of his forehead. "Man, where are they?" Speaking out loud didn't help much. The house was still way too quiet. It didn't just sound empty, it _felt_ empty—like a hollowed carcass. Silent. Empty. Dead. "Oh shit." Dead… The word was a bullet ricocheting in Toad's skull, getting louder on each pass. Uselessly, he flattened pale palms over his ears.

He was alone, _…where's Lance?,_ and had to figure out what to do next. Simple enough. Ok, so, what day was it? Friday. Fred had wanted to see a chick-flick, _oh god...Freddy_! Pietro had promised to find something exciting to do afterwards… _Pietro, you ass, why aren't you here_?

Because he was dead. They all were.

Toad shook his head, trying to keep the thought from sticking. It was stupid—Think about something else! Recent events gurgled to the surface and he felt his skin crawl with countless wasp bites, remembering... An acrid smell- a silhouette with freaky eyes. Nightcrawler. Why had the x-geek let him go?

Standing, Toad let his hands drop to his sides. There weren't any better leads and he wasn't going just to sit there _thinking_ anymore. Steeling himself, the teen stepped out the front door, still not bothering to shut it, and headed in the direction of the Xavier Institute.

A small forest hid the mutant school. Trees were thick and close together and Toad zig-zagged to avoid crashing… Not the easiest thing ever, but still too easy. Weren't there supposed to be traps? Like defenses or-

-"AAAHH!" Electricity cut through his veins like shards of liquid glass. Storm, the weather-witch, was first in his accusatory thoughts until he noticed the grey device half-hidden by grass. A red light on it flared and Toad jumped back to avoid another agonizing jolt. "Sheesh yo!" He made a fast getaway, not slowing until the device was out of sight. When nothing else tried to zap him, the boy stopped and leaned heavily against a tree. Safe…for the moment. Gulping air, he suddenly gagged.

"Urg! What smells like rotten eggs?"

"As if you're one to talk!" The familiar, thickly accented, voice made Toad look up. Nightcrawler was perched on the branch above him, fingers and toes curling around the bark like furry talons. Tendrils of dark, foul-smelling smoke faded out around him.

The X-man looked angry…And he wasn't the only one! With a growl, Toad twisted his face into a scowl that would make nice people cross to the opposite side of the street. "Night-creep? What the hell are you doing out here?"

The blue mutant smirked jeeringly. "I heard someone screaming like a sissy girl and thought they vere in trouble."

"I do not scream like a-!"

"-vhy are _you_ here, Toad?" Nightcrawler's blue tail hung low, the end hooking agitatedly back and forth. "Leave! Or do you vant to be locked up too?"

A beat passed. "..Locked up? You mean Lance and the others are just-?" Relief liquefied the corded muscles in Toad's legs. Not dead, just locked up…Wait! "Since when have the X-geeks started locking people up? Ain't you guys supposed to be all 'free will' 'n shit? Y'know.. trying to make people –want- to do the right thing?"

Smog-colored eyes widened as Nightcrawer abruptly dropped off the branch, landing on the ground in front of him, and advanced menacingly. Shifting away, Toad felt bark dig into his jagged shoulderblades. "Ve give you chances, but you Brotherhood dudes vouldn't take them!"

"Yeah, we're just stupid that way." Shit, the furry x-man was way too close. _Nobody_ got that close to stinky ol' Toad without trying to knock him around. With the solid trunk blocking his exit, he braced himself.

Nightcrawler's teeth showed as he spoke. They were sharp, the canines practically- no, they _were_ fangs. No wonder his bites always hurt like hell. "Yesterday vas… how do you say… the last straw. Xavier ordered that you all be detained for your own good."

At those words, Toad lashed out. Callused knuckles cracked as they connected with the other mutant's diaphragm. "Try it, fuzz-butt!" Nightcrawler's answering punch snapped Toad's head to the side. His vision caved and when it returned he found himself shoved against the tree, wiry arms pinned by his head.

"You… are… an idiot!" The x-man's breaths sounded forced, probably because of Toad's initial attack. "I let you go! If you had just stayed out of trouble- AAHH!" Nightcrawler's cry echoed through the forest as yellow teeth embedded themselves in his skin. Yanking his arm free, he backed away, putting distance between them. "Ach… you just don't get it."

Toad spat multiple times, but traces of blood and fur lingered stubbornly on his lips. "Bleh…fuzzy gecko say what?"

Holding his bitten arm close, Nightcrawler glared venomously. "Nevermind." Pointed ears twitched and the X-man glanced away. "..Others are coming. You'd better get out of here."

Kurt was letting him get away? Again? "Just what are you playing at? Yesterday was weird enough, but now this?" Now Toad could hear noises too, footsteps heading their way.

Nightcrawler looked back at the amphibious mutant, scowling. "Forget it, Toad. Just go."

The footsteps were getting closer, but Toad still hesitated, feeling something was off. Staggered moments passed before he shook his head. "I can't." Ugg, the reason was truthful, but sappily embarrassing. "They're my family, yo."

Glimpsing a figure through the trees, Toad readied himself for battle. Just before he could make out who it was, there was groan behind him and a three-fingered hand grasped his shoulder.

When Scott arrived, checking to see who had cried out, they were gone with the taint of bitter-smelling smoke masking their scents.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

(In Which A Decision Is Made)

Toad clutched his belly, lips parted, skin more sallow than usual. "Ugg.. 'm gonna be sick…" Yeah, teleportation? Not his favorite way of getting around. He'd stick to hopping, thanks.

Bright, gleaming, eyes narrowed and Nightcrawler suddenly leaned foreword to press a furry hand over Toad's mouth. "Not on my bed you von't!"

And really, how was he supposed to resist? Sticking out his tongue, the delinquent ran it wetly over Kurt's palm and was rewarded with the blue mutant starting in shock.

"Ach!" Drawing his hand away with a grimace, Kurt exposed the other's wide, open-mouthed, grin. He stared at it incredulously for a moment then snarled with all his teeth "I'll get you for that, Tolensky!"

"Yeah, whatever." Snickering, the youngest brotherhood member sat down on Nightcrawler's bed and crossed springy legs under him. His stomach was slowly settling, enough to growl a reminder that he hadn't eaten since the previous night. Ignoring it, he distracted himself by looking around the room. It was friggen huge and the boy whistled his appreciation. "Nice pad."

A beat passed in silence with Nightcrawler probably waiting for the backhand to his rival's compliment. When none came, he nodded slowly. "The professor vas very… generous." Faltering, the demon seemed to grasp around for words. "He cares... You know?"

It was sappy, like one of those after-school specials, all set with a laugh track and predictable happy ending. Examining his sneakers, Toad shrugged one bony shoulder. "Nope, can't say I do." Webbed fingers tugged aimlessly at a stray shoelace.

It was awkward, talking about mushy stuff and –feelings- with his enemy, so the delinquent quickly changed topics. "Hey… so the guys- the Brotherhood I mean. They're all doing time here?" Looking up, he caught Nightcrawler's nod. " What about me, furball? You gonna try ta lock me up too?"

The demonic teen crossed lithe arms over his chest. A low, growl-like sound seemed to emanate from lungs and was soon rolling through his blue lips. "Grrr…After I let you go yesterday, I thought you'd _lie low_ not come barging over to the mansion like some crazy person!"

Muck-yellow eyes blinked and Toad tilted his head quizzically on his thin neck. "Yeah, what's up with that? I mean, if the old man's orders were ta bring us in, why _did_ you let me go?"

Kurt chuffed and turned away slightly, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know. I didn't think it would be a big deal… I mean, the Professor is only keeping them for a few days so-"

"-well yer stuck with me now, yo." Cutting the other off, Toad let a hint of green tongue show defiantly, daring the other teen to argue.

"Say vhat?"

Now Toad crossed his own arms, mirroring his rival from the chest up. "The rest of the Brotherhood is here. So I'm staying."

"… Say –vhat-?" Kurt made a noise halfway between a shriek and a groan. "I think some of your slime has gotten into your brain, Toad. You're going to get locked up villingly?"

"Hell no!" Toad fidgeted, drumming his fingers on the opposite arms. "I was kinda thinking I could stay right… here."

It took a minute for Kurt to make the connection. Then his mouth dropped open in disbelief, showing those alarmingly sharp teeth. "Here? You mean… right here? In my _room_?"

Cracking a grin, Toad fell back on the bed, thin arms splayed wide. "Yeah, y'know… it's nice and stuff. And like you said, the Prof is only keeping them for a few days."

Kurt crossed to the bed, then climbed on fluidly. Settled on his front toes, he stared directly down into the skinnier mutant's face. "Vhat if they find you? Vhat then?"

Toad's felt heart-rate go through the roof. Fuzzy really seemed to dig _looming _over things, namely him. When they fought, the blue mutant was always the first up on a wall or the ceiling, looking down and taunting.

But this wasn't a fight… so why was Nightcrawler was so damned close?.

Confusion was masked with a cocky eyebrow-wiggle. "They won't fine me. Not if you don't tell 'em." His voice was low and conspiring. The only way he'd be able to stay was with furry teen's help.

Not thinking things through, Toad suddenly propped himself up on his hands, effectively closing space between them. Suddenly he could feel the other's glossy fur brushing his forehead. "Wazzamatter fuzzy?" The challenged was breathed between their mouths. "Don't think you can handle it?"

A second passed.

Then another.

What the hell was going on behind those freaky eyes?

Suddenly vampire-like fangs flashed, making the Brotherhood boy's stomach curl in startled terror. But Kurt was just grinning, space showing between his teeth. The amphibian had never been so relieved to be laughed at in his life.

"Ha! Vhy not? It's only for a veek at most." Nightcrawler's tongue flicked out mockingly. For just the briefest of moments, it touched Toad's lips. Then he drew his head back and the amphibian could only stare, momentarily paralyzed. "And if they do find you, I can alvays say you snuck in!"

Slowly regaining use of his body, Toad managed a scoff as his webbed fingers fisted the covers under him. "Yeah, we'll see if you can keep yer fuzzy mouth shut!"

"Ja, vhatever… but first you need a bath. I refuse to room with a greaseball!" Kurt dramatically pinched his nose, but his insult didn't cut deep. The devilish mutant's voice had taken a tone that Toad recognized from their many fights. 'fight back!' it seemed to say 'I dare you!'.

Toad was more than happy to comply. This was familiar ground. This made sense. "Shuddap you radioactive lizard!"

"You're the one closer to a lizard, frog-boy!"

"Fuzzball!"

"Slimeball!"

_BANGBANGBANG! _A pounding on the door made them both jump. Toad, being Toad, abruptly found himself near the ceiling, clinging tightly to the drapes that lined his enemy's high window. Turning his head, the frog-like mutant stared, eyes wide with apprehension.

Kurt's own eyes narrowed in caution as he stepped towards the door and impish ears pricked visibly as a gruff voice called from the other side. "Hey elf, the Danger Room session was supposed to start five minutes ago! Where are ya?"

"Ach! I'm sorry, Herr Logan, I forgot all about it. I'll be right down!" There was a growl of acknowledgment and heavy footsteps as Wolverine stomped away, leaving his student looking sheepish, shoulders hunched and tail twitching low.

And just in time. Toad's hold was getting precarious and he dropped back to the floor with an audible _thud!. _"God, that guy reallyneeds to get laid."

"Say that to his face, I dare you." The demon fiddled with his watch, then carefully removed it from his wrist. Toad wasn't surprised at the tender care. That was the watch that let the devilish mutant go out in public, that let him look 'normal'. Sliding his gaze over soft fur, he couldn't help thinking that maybe normal was overrated.

"Do you _mind_?" Kurt had gotten out his uniform and was glaring at his rival pointedly.

The Brotherhood boy stuck out his tongue and shook his head. "Nope!" he chirruped, but turned away when Nightcrawler bared his lengthy fangs and growled. "Fine, fine. Geez, you're such a girl." Shuffling sounds came from behind him as the X-man changed and Toad belated realized that he had willingly turned his back on an enemy. Oops.

Something soft hit him in the back. Toad whirled around, then looked down. It was a pair of jeans. He looked back up just in time to catch the shirt that followed. Long-sleeved and navy blue. The amphibian looked them over, then quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"They're for you to change into." Nightcrawler explained, shifting over to pick the jeans back up and press them firmly into Toad's arms.

"Change?"

"You know, after you've taken your _bath_." The mutant's arrow-headed tail snapped towards the door. "The bathroom is down the hall, last door on the left. Use it."

Toad made a face, holding the clothes out at arm's length and making a face. "Why can't I just wear my own stuff?"

"Because they're filthy!" Toad flinched, looking as if he had been slapped and Nightcrawler went on quickly. "That is... because you've been wearing them avhile."

Well duh, he'd been wearing them. They were the only set of clothes he owned.

The X-man let out an exasperated huff. "You can vear them once they've been vashed. Is that ok, Toad?"

It was the lack of insult that enticed a grudging nod. As soon as Kurt saw it, he broke into a grin that showed every white, pointy, tooth. "Good. I'll be back soon. Try not to cause any trouble, ja?" Nightcrawler stepped back and gave a graceful sort of wave.

"Wait!" The delinquent shouted and leaped forwards… A second too late. Purplish smoke streamed into his eyes and he squinted them against the sting. "Dammit, blue boy!" Toad coughed into the navy blue shirt. "What the hell –hck- am I supposed to do now?"

Blinking furiously, Toad glared at the door. He couldn't just waltz through the mansion. Some luck aside, someone would eventually recognize him. Scott or Kitty or that electricity-maniac Storm. Shuddering hard, Toad looked around and caught sight of the holo-watch, settled idly on the dresser.

Oh. Yeah. That'd work.

His yellow teeth showed as he reached for it.


End file.
